Luna de amor
by DannySaotome
Summary: La luna será testigo de un mágico y tierno amor.


Hola Hola!!

Pués nada, me entró la inspiración y escribí una pequeña historia. Espero que les agrade, igual cualquier comentario, sugerencia, regaño, avioncitos de papel o lo que prefieran es bien recibido.

_ppp _personajes piensan  
ppp personajes hablan

Sin más nada que decir, les dejo para que lean y me digan qué les pareció:

**Luna de amor**

El sol hacía su maravillosa aparición cubriéndolo todo con su claridad mágica; pronto una chica de cabellos azulados y profundos ojos marrones, despertaría de su sueño.

El despertador una vez más anunciaba el inicio de un nuevo día, pero no cualquier día; aquel era la víspera de su baile de graduación, por ende debían asistir a un ensayo que les llevaría la mayor parte del tiempo.

Akane tomó su uniforme y lo vistió en un par de minutos; bajó las escaleras esperando que ya estuviera listo su desayuno, pues no quería perder tiempo esa mañana.

—Buenos días Akane— saludó su hermana mayor, — tu desayuno está casi listo, ¿te molestaría despertar a Ranma?—

— ¿Aún no ha despertado? — preguntó con un dejo de molestia.

_No sé por qué me extraña, siempre es lo mismo._ Pensó Akane, que con resignación subió hasta la habitación de su prometido para proceder a despertarlo. Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y se acercó sigilosamente.

—Akane…— pronunció Ranma casi en un susurro.

Aquella acción hizo que Akane quedara inmóvil, al principio pensó que había detectado su presencia, pero luego de unos instantes se dio cuenta que en realidad aún seguía dormido. _Me pregunto… ¿qué estará soñando?_ decidió quedarse unos momentos más para ver si Ranma pronunciaba su nombre otra vez. _Me encanta cuando dice mi nombre… en su labios suena tan…_ sacudió su cabeza y decidió emprender la tarea por la que había entrado allí.

No era fácil despertarlo; sin embargo la primera vez, lo intentó amablemente y para su sorpresa él despertó fácilmente.

—Akane… ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso estabas espiándome?— preguntó el chico con una mirada inquisidora.

—Por favor, no me hagas reír… solo venía a despertarte, recuerda que hoy es el ensayo, apresúrate— espetó Akane

—Eso no me interesa… mejor ve tú sola, a lo mejor con algo de suerte y alguien te invite al baile— sonrió burlón.

—Si voy al baile o no, no es de tu incumbencia, no te metas. Mejor procura no hablar dormido ¡idiota!—

Aquella última frase resonó como un eco en la cabeza de Ranma, quien muy apenado recordó lo que había soñado _¿qué habré dicho? Kuso… espero que no haya sido nada comprometedor… después de todo…_ aquella idea le aterraba, no sabía lo que había dicho ni mucho menos como lo tomó Akane, la única manera de saberlo era preguntarle, pero se sentía bastante incómodo como para hacerlo en ese momento.

Bajó a desayunar, esquivando las fugaces miradas que le dirigía su prometida, después del altercado de hace unos minutos, no sabía como disculparse y conseguir la información que necesitaba.

******

En la escuela, todos estaban muy ocupados con los preparativos para el evento, por lo que tuvo bastante tiempo para pensar cómo se acercaría a Akane… depronto la figura de su prometida apareció unos metros más adelante, y decidió entrar en acción.

—Akane, siento haber sido tan grosero esta mañana, en verdad lo siento—  
— ¿Lo dices en serio?— preguntó Akane

—Sí por supuesto y por eso me preguntaba… bueno… si tú… — balbuceó _¿por qué me es tan difícil decírselo, debo ser valiente, soy un Saotome y siempre cumplimos nuestro cometido._ —si tú… ¿q-quieres ir al baile… co-conmigo?—

Akane no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la petición de su prometido; sin embargo no lo pensó dos veces para darle dificultosamente el "si".

En la tarde ya todos tenían preparado el lugar y se estaba dando final al ensayo de la graduación…

***  
A la mañana siguiente Akane se sentía realmente feliz, por fin había terminado la preparatoria, ahora le esperaban nuevos retos que superar cuando estuviera en la universidad. Y por otro lado, Ranma la había invitado al baile, lo cual la hacía sentir muy nerviosa pero a la vez maravillada.

Kasumi y Nabiki la ayudaron con su vestido y su maquillaje; quería verse muy bonita ya que era una noche memorable. Al final Akane se veía hermosísima, llevaba un traje de tiras rosa que se amoldaba perfectamente a su ceñida cintura y traía un vuelo en la parte inferior. Contenta con el resultado, agradeció a sus hermanas quienes fueron las encargadas de darle ese particular encanto.

Por otro lado Ranma vestía un esmoquin que sin dudas lo hacía ver muy bien. Él se alegraba completamente y se sorprendía al mismo tiempo, de haber culminado la preparatoria, y también estaría con Akane lo que le producía de cierta manera algo de inseguridad.

Ranma salió de su habitación cabizbajo y perdido en sus pensamiento, por lo que no se dio cuenta que Akane se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de él en la misma situación. Esto provocó que ambos chocaran.

—Lo siento…A…Akane…— intentó disculparse el chico, que rápidamente quedó perplejo ante la hermosa criatura que tenía enfrente suyo y que tal vez algún día sería su esposa.

—S-sí… está b-bien…— pronunció Akane en el mismo estado de Shock de Ranma.

—Te…ves muy bo-bonita—

— gracias, tú también te ves muy gua… guapo… este… será mejor que nos marchemos ya—

—Sí… tienes razón. —

Bajaron y se dirigieron juntos hacia su ansiada graduación, cuando hubo terminado la ceremonia, el baile era el paso a seguir. Todos iban con sus parejas y bailaban por largo rato, otros simplemente se dedicaban a estar con su chica y de vez en cuando se les veía besarse.

El ambiente estaba cargado de energía y "amor" cosa que para Ranma y Akane era algo incómodo; sin embargo hoy llevaría acabo lo que desde hace mucho tenía pensado. Viéndose presa de montones de chicas y chicos que rodeaban tanto a Akane como a él, decidió intervenir y tomarla delicadamente por el brazo y llevarla a un lugar más "tranquilo"

—Akane, antes que nada quería hacerte una pregunta ¿puedes responderla con toda sinceridad?—

— ¿A qué te refieres?—

—Ayer en la mañana… dijiste que hablaba dormido, pero… ¿dije algo… acerca de ti?— preguntó el chico empezando a sonrojarse.

—Este… sólo pronunciaste mi nombre… es todo lo que escuché… ¿puedo saber qué estabas soñando?—  
Ranma temblaba producto de los nervios, no quería responder a esa pregunta, estaban totalmente apartados de las personas y no quería desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Así que tomó valor y comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Akane, quien al percatarse de lo que iba a pasar se dejó arrastrar por la magia de aquel momento, cerró los ojos esperando sentir los labios de Ranma finalmente rozándose con los suyos. Escuchó a Ranma decir "Akane" antes de fundir sus labios en un tierno beso.

La luna era testigo de aquel hermoso momento en el que por fin dos almas dejaron arrastrarse por la magia del amor… muy despacio separaron sus labios para ahora perderse en un mar de infinitas miradas.

—Ese fue mi sueño…

**Notas finales:**

Mil gracias por pasar a leer, sin dudas el final estuvo algo romántico, en lo personal me agrada crear escenas así con ellos, son mis favoritas para narrar espero que les haya gustado, ya saben que cualquier comentario es bien recibido ya que son una gran motivación y nunca están de más.

Un beso para todos


End file.
